You love me?
by Scribblez
Summary: Cute little fic. Hermione sings a little comforting song as Ron is being distant, but something happens...smiles RXH


I love you

* * *

**_I love you_**

**_You love me_**

**_Let's get together and raise a family_**

**_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_**

**_Please say that you want me too._**

Hermione was leaning up against a great willow tree and unconsciously plucking daises from the grass around her and picking off the petals as she sang dreamily.

It had been Harry's idea to get out of the Burrow for the day and spend some time in the park that had an enormous sparkling lake. However, she knew that Harry had only suggested it to spend some 'quality' time with Ginny without her mother's prying eye zooming in on them. Although, to her delight Ron had decided to join, but he had wandered off somewhere as he said he needed sometime alone. Hermione knew the death of Fred had hit him horribly and seemed too distant for her to ask where their relationship was going after the unexpected kiss in mid battle. So she often sang a little song in hope to keep her doubts of being unwanted away.

Picking another daisy from the ground, she focused on Ginny and Harry mucking about in the lake, childishly splashing water in each other's faces and kissing every so often. She had to look away as the couple had seemed to make her tear up with jealously as her mind began replacing Harry and Ginny with herself and Ron.

**_I love you_**

**_You love me_**

**_Let's get together and raise a family_**

**_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_**

**_Please say that you want me too._**

She began to sing again, but this time not so tunefully as the first, something was caught in her throat. Utter sadness and pain. Once again, she started to whimper her song under her breath as she hung her head, chucking down her unwanted daisy in frustration.

Unexpectedly, she soon saw two black converses appear, realising who they had belonged to, she quickly wiped her tears away. She peered up. Ron had swatted down in front of her with a sparkle in his blue watery eyes and a concern frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seriously, witnessing another fallen droplet.

"Nothing," Hermione lied as she smudged the tear into her skin. Ron knew she was lying as she started to avoid eye contact and ripped harshly the nearest daisy to her to begin its torture.

"There will be no daises left at this rate," sneered Ron as he tossed the daisy out of her hands and sat on the grass. Hermione's facial expression was soon painted annoyed as he tossed her daisy away, not allowing her to entertain herself and in result gave her no choice, but to look at him.

A large amount of giggles leapt into the air, which caused the awkward silence drawn between Ron and Hermione to subside.

"They're having a good time, aren't they?" said Ron, happily.

Hermione was dumbfounded; Ron's attitude seemed to have changed from this morning. After realising for a few moments that she was staring aimlessly at him, she swiftly glanced over to Harry and Ginny's relationship.

'Why can't I and Ron be like them?' She thought. She was praying for a miracle.

She ushered her song, without thinking Ron was listening to it as he, the protective brother mode, was too interested on observing his sister to make sure his best friend wasn't taking advantages.

Suddenly, after realising Ron was indeed staring at her rather than his little sister, she halted and blushed, revealing rosy cheeks to display.

"Don't let me stop you, I know you have had 'secret' singing lessons with the Fat Lady down at Hogwarts," laughed Ron.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes seemed to melt with sad dripples as she quickly stood to her feet, but Ron had a firm grip on her arm. She had taken this insult to heart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed….come on stay," spoke Ron, grinning innocently.

Hermione didn't want to be in his presence any longer, she was finding him rather annoying and it pained her to let Ron insult her comforting song. She began to put one foot in front of the other until out of nowhere she heard the first sentence of her song repeated by him.

"**_I love you..."_**

Hermione stopped. Her eyes wide open. Gasp. She was in a state of total shock. Blood rushed. Dizzy spells. "You…._**you love me**_?"

Ron had managed to pull her down to his level and whispered, "_**Let's get together and raise a family**_."

Hermione's eyes simmered with water and laughed uncontrollably whilst throwing herself into Ron's opens arms.

"Okay, I'm guessing that was my '_**with a great big hug'**_?" sniggered Ron, gently rubbing her back.

Hermione giggled and pulled away realising what the next line was and so was Ron by the sound of his heartbeat.

"_**And a kiss from me…"**_ leaning forward while aiming for the lips, but the confidence never came to her as she drew closer. The safe bet, she thought. A kiss planted onto his cheek, which was owned by his mother.

"_**To you… please say that you want me too**_," continued Hermione sadly, whilst gazing at the grass nervously.

Ron softly lifted her chin up and deeply concentrated onto her eyes. He could see right through her, she was scared, fearful and most of all nervous. He had to use some of his Weasley courage.

"I want you too," Ron said seriously and passionately.

Ignoring his pink tipped ears, he leaned forward and kissed Hermione full on her lips. Hermione extremely taken back and felt Ron's tongue slip onto hers. Butterflies soared through the stomach and her hands gripped through his hair as she lay back onto the grass.

Ron moved on top of her, still allowing the kiss to be developed into a snog and let his hands drift into her curls of hair. Hermione's brown eyes were transfixed onto his blues and seemed to bottle up with passion. Ron had seemed to be weakening up, allowing Hermione to take advantage of this opportunity for her to be on top of his body. She felt Ron's hands fall onto two things that were rather private and sexual to her liking so she smiled evilly and bit his tongue.

"Oww! 'ione!"

"Serves you right, young man, drifting your hands to unwanted places," smirked Hermione, flicking his nose.

"Come on, I love you, I would never hurt you," Ron scolded.

Hermione sighed.

'Two can play at that Quidditch game Weasel boy,' she thought happily, letting her fingers pit and patter to a place that let Ron stammering for words.

"I want to do this in a more private place, understand?" demanded Hermione, caressing his part south.

Ron gulped and nodded.

"Good," smirked Hermione. She knew she would wear the trousers in this relationship.

However, she soon regretted her thoughts as Ron had regained strength and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" bellowed Hermione, blowing her hair out of her face in annoyance as he walked.

Ron had seemed to reach his destination after ignoring his girl friend's shouts and lifted her off of his shoulder and into the depths of the cold freezing lake.

Ron's laughs seemed to have combined in with Harry's and Ginny's as Hermione soon re surfaced, gazing down at her wet dress.

"That's it minister," she screamed and grabbed Ron's foot by the side of the lake, causing him to loose his balance and join her.

Waiting for Ron to re surface, she felt two hands grip firmly onto her breasts and Ron's head soon came out of the water. Ron wriggled his eyebrows as a hint of suggestion that he will always get what he wants. The sexual touch.

Hermione huffed angrily.

Ron hummed…..

**_I love you_**

**_You love me_**

**_Let's get together and raise a family_**

**_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_**

**_Please say that you want me too._**

And it seemed to have made Hermione weak at the knees and kissed him senseless.

'I should have never made up that bloody song," she thought.

* * *

Beware if your boyfriend or girlfriend sings this song to you haha ...please review just a little fic I came up with when I was revising for my exams. Please note this is a one fic!!


End file.
